


So Proud

by guardianofdragonlore



Series: A Joyful Family [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Jewish Character, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Gabe gets an email from Jesse's school concerning his grades





	So Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have to create the content I want to see in the world.

Gabe wasn't happy. Happy was when your spouse came home early from work. Happy was sinking into a hot bubble bath in a Jacuzzi tub. Hell, it was buying Starbucks for your unit on the government's dime after they did something annoying (not that he would ever take advantage of his job to be petty).

He wasn't happy. He was _ecstatic_.

"Jesse, have you checked your grades recently?"

It was amazing how quickly a teenagers face could go from content to scared shitless.

The two of them were lounging around, Gabe in his overstuffed armchair and Jesse flopped across the couch. In the background some sort of true crime show described DNA. Normally they watched it in silence, decompressing from their day. This though was something to celebrate!

"Uh... not in a while..." Jesse drawled out slowly, his eyes fixated on the TV screen. Gabe laughed and read over the email again.

"Well I have, and I think you deserve some god damned ice cream Mr. All A's."

"What?!" Jesse jumped up, turning around. He looked totally floored. 

Gabe tossed his phone over, beaming at the rainbow of emotions that scrawled over his son's face as he read over the report. There were even comments from the teachers, all of them completely positive.

It was so different than just a few years ago.

When Gabe first enrolled Jesse in public school, he chafed under the the structure of it. He'd spent years trying to survive. Simplifying fractions was not high on his list of important things. It took months of tutoring for Jesse to even get a C in math. English had been better, but busywork killed any chance for an A. 

They didn't even talk about science.

"Holy..." Jesse breathed, eyes tracking over the screen a second, third, fourth time. "Hell yeah! I thought I was failing science again, what with all the funky looks the teacher was throwing my way..."

"Maybe they were trying to figure out how yo ask you to be a tutor," Gabe said, snorting. He gestured for his phone back. Jesse handed it over, smiling like the loon he was.

"That'll be the day," Jesse laughed, "Now, for ice cream, we going to Zarya's deli? It won't close for another two hours."

Of course Jesse wanted the ice cream at that moment. Gabe couldn't blame him. Zarya and her wife Mei made the best ice cream around.

"Might as well get dinner there, since it's the only kosher place within twenty miles from here. Hell, let's invite Rein and Ana. They deserve a night at Zarya's."

Jesse whooped and bolted off to get a jacket before Gabe even had to tell him too.

Switching off the TV, Gabe smiled at the email one more time. He was so proud.  


End file.
